Asuka Connell
Asuka Connell (アスカ・コネル Asuka Koneru) is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell. History One year after the disappearance of the Tenrou Team, Fairy Tail Mages Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan married each other and their relationship blossomed, eventually resulting in the birth of AsukaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 ("A" came from Alzack and "-suka" from Bisuka, the Romaji version of her mother's name)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Cover. Synopsis X791 arc She was mentioned by Alzack to be his and Bisca's daughter when he was talking with Erza Scarlet and Lisanna about their family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 6 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Asuka later comes to the guild with her parents and upon seeing Pantherlily, takes an immediate liking to him and tries to stroke him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8 Months later, Asuka is brought with her family, Shadow Gear, and Makarov to the city of Crocus to watch Fairy Tail compete in the Grand Magic Games. She rides on top of Makarov's head as he encourages Team Natsu and Wendy to win the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-6 During the main event, Asuka is seen cheering for Fairy Tail alongside other guild's members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 10 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she was so focused on cheering for Lucy that she didn't notice Flare's hair sneaking up behind her. Flare then uses Asuka as a hostage, telling Lucy to obey her or she will kill Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17-18 Fortunately, Asuka is saved by Natsu who discovers the hair with his enhanced hearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-9 Asuka cheers for both Fairy Tail A and B throughout the events and battles of the third day. She then joins the party alongside the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13 Soon after, Levy suggest the Guild members rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Asuka goes there with her Guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, referring to him as an old so-called "hottie". Ichiya then slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 which after several accidents results in him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action leaves Asuka knocked out belly up near her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 At the start of the first Tag Battle of fourth day, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Asuka's and her friends' surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Asuka watches alongside her parents as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Asuka shuts her eyes and curls into her mothers shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Asuka joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 When the final day of the games begins, Asuka watches with the rest of Fairy Tail as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, standing at the top of the rankings at #1. Asuka stands in the crowd next to her parents and, alongside the rest of the guild, cheers for the team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 After Rufus and Gray's battle, Asuka, with her parents and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again. Then, Asuka asks what apology means, and Alzack tells her that she does not need to know.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 Later, in the fight between Erza and Kagura, Kagura releases her sword and attacks Erza. Erza fights back, to which Asuka cheers. Fairy Tail Manga: 315, Page 10 Afterwards, Asuka blushes in happiness when Fairy Tail regains the title of Strongest Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 After the Grand Magic Games and the war against the Dragons that travelled through the Eclipse Gate, Asuka and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 As Arcadios acquaints His Majesty (the King), Asuka gleefully yells out "Your Majesty", which lead Bisca to hush her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 After the banquet, Asuka and the Mages of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory at the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Asuka embraces her mother as the Mages of Fairy Tail huddle up in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! References Category:Characters Category:Female